The queen of love and beauty
by Garota Anonima
Summary: Um pouco da vida de Rhaella antes dela se tornar rainha.


**Shipper: **Rhaella Targaryen/Bonifer Hasty**  
>Censura: <strong>+15  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Os personagens aqui descritos pertencem a GRRM e a HBO, eu não ganho nada com essa história - além de, espero, reviews - e eu não se se isso realmente aconteceu.

* * *

><p><strong>THE QUEEN OF LOVE AND BEAUTY<br>**_By Garota Anônima_

O céu estava azul claro e não havia sinal de nuvens, o sol brilhava a pino poucos minutos antes da ultima justa acontecer. Para as festividades da colheita daquele ano, o rei Aegon V havia organizado um torneio com justas e combates corporais, festins e bailes de mascaras, e aquela era a ultima noite das comemorações.

Rhaella caminhava por entre as tendas montadas nos perímetros de Fortaleza Vermelha, observando os escudos que sustentavam os estandartes das casas dos cavaleiros que estavam ali competindo. A maioria deles já estavam com a madeira lascada e a tintura arranhada devido as lutas e apenas dois permaneciam para a ultima justa. Sor Barristan Selmy da Guarda Real e sor Bonifer Hasty, ambos cavaleiros das Terras da Tempestade.

Suas damas de companhia estavam tagarelando sobre os cavaleiros galantes e charmosos que as cumprimentavam com largos sorrisos enquanto passavam, mas ela não conseguia se concentrar em nada daquilo. Seus olhos estavam fixos no escudo roxo com faixas brancas, que se aproximava cada vez mais.

Quando estavam perto da tenda de sor Bonifer, o próprio saiu quase esbarrando em Rhaella. O rapaz era alto e magro, mas não deixava de ser forte e musculoso. Tinha os cabelos escuros e os olhos cinza esverdeados, que faziam com que Rhaella sorrisse involuntariamente. Ela notou que seu broche era o que prendia a capa roxa de Sor Bonifer. Um dragão dourado com três cabeças, que ela havia lhe entregado antes de primeira justa, para que ele competisse a seu favor.

"Minha princesa." Ele baixou a cabeça e se curvou polidamente.

A menina sorriu e o cumprimentou com a cabeça. "Sor Bonifer. Que os deuses estejam ao seu lado hoje."

"Porque os dragões já estão." Suas palavras fizeram Rhaella corar e dar uma curta risada.

Virou-se na ponta dos pés fazendo as saias de seda em diferentes tons de vermelho esvoaçarem.

"Se sor Bonifer for o vencedor, coroará vossa graça rainha do amor e da beleza." Joanna Lannister segredou sorrindo, enlaçando seu braço no da princesa.

"Não seria a primeira vez." Rhaella sorriu docemente para a garota, enquanto caminhavam.

Ela mal completara quinze dias de seu nome e colecionava títulos de rainha da beleza e do amor, todos os cavaleiros de alto nascimento competiam a seu favor, quando não estavam comprometidos. O que ela não conseguia admitir em voz alta era que se sor Bonifer ganhasse em seu favor, seria a única vez que ela realmente veria prazer no titulo.

"Além do que, ele é apenas um cavaleiro de baixo nascimento." A herdeira de Dorne enlaçou seu braço no braço livre da princesa e Rhaella lutou para mante o sorriso.

A garota Martell tinha o habito de arrastá-la para a cruel realidade que era o mundo. Também duvidava que o avô concedesse ao raso cavaleiro a mão dela em casamento. Um homem com a posição dele não estava a altura de uma princesa Targaryen.

Mas ela insistiria em viver em seu mundo de sonhos pelo tempo que lhe restasse.

"Eu o acho muito bem apessoado." Joanna e Rhaella riram enquanto a menina de Dorne rolava os olhos.

As três foram seguidas por mais três garotas que estavam a serviço de Rhaella até a parte elevada da plateia, onde estava toda a família real: rei Aegon V, o príncipe herdeiro, Duncan, o pequeno; seu pai, príncipe Jaeharys e seu irmão mais velho, príncipe Aerys. Junto deles estavam os homens de manto branco; Sor Oswell Whent, Sor Lewyn Martell, sor Gerold Hightower e o lord comandante da Guarda Real, sor Duncan, o Grande.

Rhaella sentou-se ao lado do pai, com as duas garotas ao seu lado e sor Lewyn Martell atrás dela. Sor Barristan Selmy e sor Lewyn Martell costumavam revezar-se entre si para ficarem aos serviços de Rhaella. Era sempre mais divertido estar perto de jovens donzelas, a garota pensava. E sor Lewyn gostava de ficar perto da irmã, de toda maneira.

As cornetas de guerra soaram e dois cavaleiros entraram a galope na arena, parando em frente ao púlpito em que a família real estava. Sor Barristan Selmy usava a armadura prateada da Guarda Real, com o manto e escudo igualmente brancos, embora o escudo estivesse arranhado. Ele não competia em favor de nenhuma senhora, mas se ganhasse certamente acharia uma bela donzela para presentear com a coroa de flores. Já sor Bonifer Hasty usava uma armadura bronze, com o manto roxo dividido por listras brancas, assim como o escudo, e o broche que Rhaella havia lhe entregado.

Quando os olhos cinza esverdeados de Hasty encontraram-se com os violetas de Rhaella, foi difícil conter o sorriso aberto. A garota lutou para manter apenas um sorriso feminino e um tanto quanto juvenil. As garotas a seu serviço o tinham sempre no rosto, como se tudo na corte as encantassem por demais.

Os cavaleiros saudaram o rei e colocaram os elmos, esporeando os cavalos e fazendo-os trotar rapidamente até as extremidades opostas da arena. Rhaella observou enquanto o escudeiro de sor Bonifer lhe entregava uma lança e ele se posicionava. Em um piscar de olhos ele meteu os calcanhares em seu cavalo, um grande garanhão negro, e avançou contra sor Barristan. Os dois cruzaram as lanças bem em frente ao púlpito real, e Rhaella ficou com o coração na mão quando viu as lanças se estilhaçarem em milhares de fagulhas de madeira, e o seu cavaleiro bambolear sobre a sela. Mas sor Bonifer era comprometido demais para se deixar cair, e ele havia lhe prometido a coroa de flores.

Os cavaleiros receberam novas lanças e se colocaram a galopar novamente, sor Barristan passou rápido como um trovão por Rhaella e quebrou lanças com sor Bonifer antes que ele tivesse ganhado velocidade suficiente, mas ainda sim, quem vacilou na cela dessa vez fora sor Barristan. A plateia parecia extasiada com o combate, mas Rhaella e suas meninas limitaram-se a aplaudir como verdadeiras senhoras deveriam fazer.

Porém, agora Rhaella não conteve o sorriso no rosto.

Era a terceira – e seria a ultima – vez que os cavaleiros se colocavam em seus lugares. Ao sua frente, Aerys remexeu-se incomodo em seu lugar, nos olhos violetas um brilho cruel e malicioso enquanto ele observava Joanna cochichar com uma garota que estava perto, toda cheia de sorrisos.

Ela havia ouvido os sussurros pelo castelo, de que a mão do rei falava sobre arranjar casamento para ela e o irmão. E havia quem dissesse que o rei pretendia casa-los um com o outro. _O sangue do dragão deve permanecer puro_, era o que ele dizia, mas Rhaella tinha quase certeza de que tinha a ver com uma bruxa que se dizia profetiza – amiga de princesa Jenny, esposa de seu tio Duncan – e falava que o príncipe que foi prometido, nasceria do sangue do dragão.

A menor ideia de permitir que Aerys a tocasse já fazia seu estomago embrulhar e dar voltas em sua barriga.

Ela afastou os olhos do irmão e voltou a observar o combate. Não iria estragar sua felicidade presente pela tristeza que o futuro poderia lhe trazer. Sor Barristan voltou a instigar seu cavalo e mais uma vez eles cruzaram lanças bem em frente aos seus olhos. As lanças voltaram a se espatifar e ambos os cavaleiros se desequilibraram. Sor Bonifer puxou as rédeas do cavalo e soltou a lança partida, a fim de se equilibrar, o que fez com sucesso. Já sor Barristan teve mais dificuldade, e acabou caindo da sela, fazendo de seu favorito, vencedor.

Rhaella e suas meninas aplaudiram vigorosamente, mesmo Joanna que havia ficado chateada quando, no dia anterior, seu noivo sor Tywin Lannister, fora desmontado por sor Bonifer. _Logo eu que tanto queria a coroa_, lembrou de como a garota choramingou depois que seu cavaleiro levantou-se, ileso.

Sor Bonifer Hasty entregou o elmo e o escudo para seu escudeiro, tomando a coroa de flores em mãos. Uma mistura de rosas vermelhas e brancas, com alguns ramos verdes compunha uma bela coroa.

"Nenhuma vitória pode se comparar a sua beleza e amabilidade, minha princesa." Ele estendeu a coroa para dentro do púlpito, fazendo a menina se levantar.

Rhaella queria correr até ele e beijar-lhe o rosto aos risos, mas ao invés, comportou-se como a princesa que havia nascido para ser e andou com passos contidos até ele. Segurou a coroa entre os dedos e sorriu docemente.

"Gentileza sua, sor." Respondeu.

O rapaz saudou o rei e fez uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça para Rhaella, antes de colocar o cavalo a trote novamente e partir.

A menina apertou a corou contra o peito e olhou com um sorriso, por cima do ombro, para as meninas. Com o canto do olho pode ver a boca repuxada do avô e o cândido e compreensivo sorriso do pai. Ele _sim_ sabia o que era estar casado por amor, e não dever.

**X X X**

Vestidos rodopiavam, homens bebiam, soldados vadiavam. O ultimo baile das festividades estava cheio de risadas e musicas. Arpas, tambores e flautas soavam no grande salão da Fortaleza Vermelha, mas Rhaella estava escondida metros acima dele, no jardim interno do castelo.

Pedras brancas formavam caminhos sinuosos em uma grama verde e lustrosa. Flores coloridas brotavam em todos os cantos e árvores floresciam naquela primavera. Alguns pequenos riachos correndo em valos na terra e uma grande fonte de mármore branco jorrava água de um vaso que a Donzela derramava. Tochas lançavam luzes vermelhas e alaranjadas pelo jardim e o céu acima de sua cabeça era negro como o estandarte da Casa Targaryen, com estrelas a salpicar o breu de luz e a lua cheia tão grande que Rhaella sentiu que poderia lhe alcançar se esticasse o braço o suficiente.

"Combateu bravamente hoje, sor." A menina sorriu, embalada nos braços do rapaz.

"Seu dragão me fez sentir como Aegon, o Conquistador." Ele respondeu em um murmúrio, abrindo a mão esquerda e deixando que ela visse o broche dourado.

Rhaella deixou que uma das mãos caíssem do pescoço do rapaz e passou os dedos pelo broche, antes de toma-lo em mãos.

"Me fez rainha." Ele deitou a cabaça no peito de sor Bonifer e apertou o broche entre os dedos.

"Você sempre será rainha para mim." Ele respondeu. "Minha rainha da beleza e do amor."

A menina ergueu o rosto e encontrou um sorriso nos lábios do jovem cavaleiro. Não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir também. O rapaz inclinou o rosto e tomou seus lábios em um beijo dócil. Ele tinha o sabor de vinho adoçado com mel e cheirava a couro e água limpa.

Quando ele afastou o rosto Rhaella voltou a sorrir, deixou as mãos deslizarem por cima do gibão purpura que ele usava e contornou as filigramas que adornavam a vestimenta. Sua mão pegou na dele, sentindo os calos nas palmas das mãos dele, contra a sua fina pele.

"Seu toque é feito de seda." Ele murmurou, observando as mãos.

Rhaella riu e deixou que os dedos dele escapassem dos seus enquanto ela caminhava em direção a fonte de mármore. Usava um leve vestido creme lustroso, que dava um brilho extra a sua pele de alabastro. Deu as costas para ele e caminhou lentamente. Jogou os espessos cabelos loiro prateados por cima do ombro e falou, enquanto desatava lentamente os cordões de seu vestido.

"Venha, sor. Quero lhe recompensar pela bela coroa que me concedeu."

"Sua alegria é recompensa o suficiente, minha princesa." Ele caminhou com cautela até ela, sem saber realmente o que planejava.

Rhaella virou-se para ele e deixou que as sedas escorressem por seu corpo. "Então é a minha vez de usar o seu favor." Ela sorriu e enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço do cavaleiro.

Sor Bonifer abraçou-a pela cintura nua, sentindo a textura sedosa e aveludada da pele alva, acariciando com cautela a curva da cintura da garota. Hesitou por um momento, mas quando Rhaella tornou aproximar o rosto do dele, esqueceu-se do porque estava hesitando.

"Vou me casar com você um dia, princesa." Ele murmurou, antes que fosse calado pelos lábios famintos de Rhaella.

_Espero que sim_, ela pensou consigo mesma, enquanto descobria maneiras divertidas de fazer sor Bonifer chamar por seu nome.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** já tem algum tempo que eu fiquei remoendo essas história de amor da Rhaella, e ontem a noite decidi escrever. Ela me parece um personagem tão triste que eu acabei me afeiçoando por ela. Espero que gostem, e que deixem reviews. Se não gostarem, por favor, deixem reviews também. HAHAHAHA.


End file.
